


Notoriety (Like It's Going Out Of Fashion)

by amathela



Category: CW Network RPF, Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ed's the first to have the article pinned up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notoriety (Like It's Going Out Of Fashion)

Ed's the first to have the article pinned up, predictably. Leighton tries not to smile when Blake snatches it neatly from the wall, but she doesn't tell her there are more floating around. She'll find out soon enough.

It's not like they were really circumspect before ( _practising,_ Blake mumbled guiltily the first time Leighton caught them in the food services trailer; she couldn't keep a straight face long enough for Leighton to leave), but now they're not even trying. Ed rolls his eyes theatrically when the scene wraps, and Leighton nudges him; it's kind of nauseating, really, but female solidarity and all that.

"I guess life imitates art," he says, and it's not just a cliché; he's gazing down at her intently, and she knows better than to blush or back away.

Besides, she's used to him looking at her (at Blair) like that.

"Never going to happen," she says, and maybe it would have more force if they weren't about to climb into bed together. (She's had her legs wrapped around his waist, and the boy knows how to kiss.) He looks like he knows better; she tries to glare, but it comes off annoyingly ineffectual. (And, okay, maybe the time they stayed out dancing past two and she was kind of ... _handsy_ isn't really helping her case, but she gets like that after a few drinks; just ask Blake.)

"Really?" But then the cameras are on them, and she doesn't get the chance to answer back (and he knows it; the smug, knowing look translates remarkably well to Chuck). His fingers, out of frame, trace lightly up and down on her skin, and she shoots him a warning look; he remains carefully oblivious, and she steps back, breaking the contact.

(Her skin still tingles; it's warm in here, is all.)

If she needs a couple of extra takes to get the scene, she doesn't let it bother her. Ed tips her a wink; the director says the final take is hot (Ed has this habit of talking down at her, getting too close, and the accent does this _thing_ to his voice), and she tosses off a nonchalant shrug as she searches for the nearest bottle of water.

Penn and Blake are filming for the rest of the day (or rehearsing - in public, now they can), so she risks a detour to grab a late lunch. Her sandwich isn't exactly fresh, but it tastes fine all the same, and she's nearly washed it down when the door opens behind her.

"Hungry?" And how he can make even that sound dirty (if you're looking for it), she'll never know.

"A little."

"Got some time?"

She does. Obviously she does, he knows her schedule. She shrugs, _maybe,_ and he grins; he does this thing where he's suddenly standing close to her even though he hasn't really moved, and she glances away. He reaches out to touch her arm, and she's caught a little off guard (it's not like they haven't done this before; she's strangely uncertain without an audience). But then he steps forward - she catches it, this time - and her breath sort of catches, and from there, it's easy.

Her makeup's a little smudged when Blake half-steps through the door, half an hour later; Ed motions to her, swipes his thumb across his bottom lip, and she follows suit. Her cheeks are flushed, her skirt rumpled, and she smoothes her hands over her hips.

"Practising," she says coolly, to Blake's questioning look; half raises an eyebrow like she's daring her to disagree, but Blake just smiles.

"Sure. Drinks tonight?"

"Of course."

Ed's got this smile when Blake leaves, and Leighton wants to tell him he's not coming (this won't happen again). But that would totally be a lie.


End file.
